When The Locks Crush
by MichalieS
Summary: A little something I wrote... I was board so...


Mike tried not to panic.

The power is going out so fast.

That guy on the phone did a great job of scaring him.

"I need to calm down!" the young man scold himself.

He took a cup of water in his hand, slowly, hoping it would not drop to the floor and took a sip.

He sighed as his left arm turned to the old-looking tablet, turning it on with some static noises.

Every animatronic was located where it should be.

'Please, god… Just stay like that…'

Mike took a slow sigh out of his lungs.

He didn't want to stay there.

"Music?"

Mike got angry.

Now he started realizing maybe…

No…

He must have…

That guy on the phone is messing with him!

He picked the tablet with shaky hands and touched the microphone icon "You are so dead tomorrow man! I am going to kill you! Now stop fucking around and let me do my thing!"

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuurghhhhhhh…." Sounds of gurgling animatronics came from the tablet's speakers.

"Oh yeah? You are such a baby! Knock it of!" Mike raged as he dumped the tablet on the floor.

After a long break of kicking the phone and knocking the fan on the floor, he returned to his cold slice of pizza.

It was cold, but it's the only food he had.

He forgot his hotdog at home.

"I'm sure my cat already ate it…"

He plugged his USB phone charger to the wall, ignoring the fact the doors consume power as well, for they are closed for too long.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Not gonna pick up! You fucking sicko!" Mike raged.

The feminine electronic voicemail started chanting "greetings! This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza security unit. We cannot pick up at the moment. If there is something you wish to let us know, just wait for the tone: ㇸ5"

"Hello? Hello?! Er… Mike, I just got an alert you consume too much power! Er… didn't you listen to my recordings? Well… that's odd 'coz I remember i… um… I configured the phone to replay my recording at 9pm... Well I er… I'm gonna have to explain again… it's not too far from 6am I think… wait what's the… it's 5:25… yes that… ok I think you'll manage… just if something tries to get in your office er… try saving power and close the doors only if absolutely necessary… um I… I will talk to you later. Good luck and stay safe."

Mike just got tired of that phone guy's foolish attempt of fooling him.

He unplugged the phone out of the wall.

Silence.

Everything's so peaceful.

A low sound of the building's electricity goes down.

Music starts playing.

Mike just jumped off his chair and picked his flashlight from the floor.

As he turned it on, a huge animatronic mask revealed itself right in front of him.

He gave a slight yelp then laughed.

"That's a good one!" he sighed " you really angered me, though. Please don't do that again. I hate these kinds of shitty pranks."

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuUUUUUURRRGHHHhhhhh!"

The sounds of crunching metallic springlocks from inside the mask are mixed with a very odd noise.

Breathing?

What?!

"H… hey you..! You won..! Enough already!"

It's an animatronic.

This isn't that phone guy.

The old looking bear suit started oozing blood and mucous as it's old mouth opened, revealing tens of lines of sharp nails.

The suit opened in half.

Inside it, so many nails and sharp screws and locks.

 ** _"New skeleton detected!"_**

An electronic voice spoke from inside the suit.

Mike started screaming as the old animatronic fell on him.

Forcing him in.

His legs first, impaled by thousands of sharp nails.

Then his arms, fingers chopped and his fingernails torn out of his shaking and twisting figures.

Mike's screams mixed with the sounds of locks failing.

Crunching him alive.

Screws and five inch long nails impale him through his chest and into his lungs that are slowly torn and filled with blood.

The mask locks on his head.

His eyes and ears are impaled by the long spikes inside it.

It gets worse as the rain starts pouring through the ceiling, causing the springlocks and electronic lines inside it to crush and shock poor Mike.

It was a very long hour.

An hour of torture.

Mike was gasping and gargling through his bloody tears that came from the empty sockets that once kept his eyes.

He was dying slowly and painfully.

As he let out his last breath at 6:00, a vague robotic sound could be heard from the bloody animatronic:

 _ **"**_ _ **New skeleton acquired!**_ _ **"**_


End file.
